Sin Dragoon Coronation
|Romaji = Shin doragūn koronēshon|Other Names = Red Dragon Emperor's Seven-star Arsenal|Type = Technique|Forms = Welsh Blazing Lust Mage(Tasha) Welsh Envy Reaper(Whiswain) Welsh Gula (Liu Bei) Welsh Wrath Beast(Guan Yu) Crimson Chaos Chevalier Coronation(Supposely Berolina)|Abilities = Transforms the Scale Mail armor into different forms based on Berolina Gremory's Evil Pieces.|Wielder(s) = Ichijou Tsukino}} Sin Dragoon Coronation( ), also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Seven-Star Arsenal, is a specialized technique used by Ichijou Tsukino from the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. By "channeling" and "linking" the Evil Pieces from his fellow peerage members, Ichijou can change his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on the individual abilities of his comrades. Summary During the initial events of Volume 8 of the fanfiction, the demon Lord Mary Beelzebub noted that, even as a Mutation Piece, Ichijou's Queen Evil piece was being rewritten and overwritten by a different code, speculating to be the abnormal growth of Ichijou and the several moments which he almost triggered Juggernaut Drive, in reality being the fusion between his power, Yagura's, Ddraig's and Ophelia's, which she remodelled herself in order to both better adapt to the power of the red Dragoon emperor and test a prototype improvement over the tradicional system. During the events of the Vampire-Devil Meeting arc, using the link he has as a Queen, Ichijou awakened a new technique by using Ophelia's link technique on his fellow peerage members and himself that allows him to transform his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on his allies, basing it on Issei's own Illegal Move Triaina. According to Ichijou, he chose the Cardinal sins motif because he thought it was cool. Abilities Sin Dragoon Coronation has the ability to change Ichijou's Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on the Evil Pìeces of Berolina's Peerage. Much more like Crimson Queen Gear Drive, ichijou can use the Strength of his own Queen Piece to morph it into different pieces and, using Ophelia's linking ability, "borrow" some abilities and attributes from his fellow peerage members. It is noted that he can also concentrate the energy of his Boosted Gear to the point it can take physical form, shapping like weapons his comrades use for battle. Forms Welsh Blazing Lust Mage Welsh Blazing Lust Mage( ), also known as Solar Dragon Magician, is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Tasha Campbell. In this form, Ichijou's armor adopts a darker tone of crimson and has both the ability to control flames by instantly summon the Campbell's fire magic rune, although in a weaker form, and immense stocks of Firepower in its four wings, which can transform into massive magical missile silos and gattling guns that fire magic bullets. However, due to Tasha's Bishop Piece, this form is physically weak against stronger physical attacks, and due to it's massive wings, is unable to fly for extended periods of time. To change to Welsh Blazing Lust Mage, Ichijou shouts form's name, after which the Boosted Gear announces "Change Lust Magician!" shining in purple. Welsh Gula Fortress Welsh Gula Fortress( ), also known as Rigid Dragon Castle, is thge scale Mail form based on the Rook Liu Bei. In this form, the Scale mail possesses immense strength and it's claws becomes giant club-like appendices, which can cause small-scale earthquakes by hitting the ground, while the armored parts receives a massive upgrade and becomes bulkier and harder to penetrate. The only weakness in this form is the reduced movement due to the extra weight put into defense. According to Ichijou, his magical abilities are also severely cut short in order maintain and safely control this form. To change to Welsh Gula Fortress, Ichijou shouts the form's name, in which his gauntlets grow in massive sizes and from there cover the rest of his body, in which the Boosted Gear announces "Change Gula Castle!" shining in bright golden. Welsh Envy Reaper Welsh Envy Reaper( ), also known as Poisonous Dragon Miasma, is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Whiswain. This form of Ichijou's armor takes an ethereal form and covers it with a long crimson mantle, simulating one used by Grim reapers, and it can ooze from it's helmet a corrosive miasma that can destroy even other Scale Mail in a matter of seconds, plus enhanced magical afinity, specially fire-based ones. However, in this form Ichijou cannot physically harm others, and while he's producing his miasma, which can also harm allies alike, his helmet remains exposed and vulnerable against harm. Producing the acid also takes a massive amount of energy from him. To change to Welsh Envy Reaper, ichijou shouts the form's name as his body vaporizes into a ethereal form, and the Boosted Gear announces "Change Envy Miasma!" while shining in bright indigo. Welsh Wrath Beast Welsh Wrath Beast( ), also known as Comet Dragon Will, is the Scale Mail form based on the Knight Guan Yu. In this form, Ichijou can materialize a helbert out of sheer energy alone, based on Guan Yu's Green Jade Dragon Blade, and create razor winds with it, with also the ability to bend space for a second in order to control it's tragetory. Since it's based on a Knight Piece, ichijou also possesses enhanced, FTL-speed inherited from the piece, but in this form his defenses are cut short, being the physically weakest form of Sin Dragoon Coronation. To change to Welsh Wrath Beast, ichijou shouts the form's name and extend his hands to materialize his weapon, in which the Boosted Gear announces "Change Wrath Beast!" while shining in bright orange. Crimson Chaos Chevalier Conoration Crimson Chaos Chevalier Coronation ( ; lit. Heavenly Coronation of the supreme Crimson Dragon Emperor), sometimes shortened to just "C²×C²", is the ultimate form in Sin Dragoon Coronation. By specifically channeling Berolina, and thus her position as a King, Ichijou can channel the rest of his peerage into his Queen Piece, and reach a form that combines all of traits of the Evil Pieces and change the color of his armor to Crimson. In this form, Ichijou has all the special abilities inherited from the other transformations, while eliminating a good part of it's weaknesses, much more like Issei's own Cardinal Crimson Promotion. Ophelia and Yagura calls this technique the ultimate proof of Ichijou's own growth and the bond he has with his friends and comrades.However, for being too powerful, this form is unstable and, if not proper care is taken, can convert it to a Juggernaut Drive form and be fed with Ichijou's life force. Chant In order to announce and access Crimson Chaos Chevalier Coronation, Ichijou uses his own chant for it: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR WHO WILL REWRITE THE PRINCIPLES OF DOMINATION SHALL SURPASS THE INFINITE HOPE, AND TURN UNBREAKABLE DREAMS INTO REALITY WILL BECOME THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR THAT ROARS THROUGH INFINITE AND BEYOND HEAR MY CLAIMS! I SHALL BE WAITING YOU ALL AT THE TOP OF THE CRIMSON THRONE! In which the Boosted Gear than announces "Crimson Coronation Booster override!" Trivia * All the images used for this page are from the Dragon Flame cards from the game Cardfight!! Vanguard. Specially the sealed and Overlord types. ** One of those cards, specifically the Dragonic Overlord series, holds the fanfic's namesake. * According to Ichijou, the chose the Seven cardinal sins motif because he thought it was cool and easy to remember. * The name of this ability is a pun with the word "Sin", which can be read as "Shin", the word for "New", "improved" or "Divine" in japanese. * All the forms in Sin Dragoon Coronation are named after a cardinal sin followed by a specific fairy chess piece. * Mary Beelzebub, confirmed by Word of God, says that those forms are close, but not as powerful as Issei's original Illegal Move Triaina and Cardinal Crimson Promotion. * When their powers are borrowed, the girls said the sensation they feel is "ticklish". * Mary Beelzebub and the other Demon Lords, specially Cohen Lucifer, claims that the names Ichijou chose for his forms are "lame and stupid". * Ichijou or Yagura can't pronounce "Crimson Chaos Chevalier Coronation" sometimes, the reason why they chose to shorten it to just "C²×C²", which is pronounced as "See-two-see-two". Navigation Category:Fanon Abilities